Digital Enhanced Cordless Telecommunications (DECT) is a European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) standard for mobile digital telephones. DECT telephones are commonly used in both home and office environments. DECT telephones utilize RF technology in the Unlicensed Personal Communications Services (UPCS) band at 1910 to 1930 MHz as defined for the USA/South America by the FCC or can be configured to operate in the European DECT band at 1880 to 1900 MHz. DECT telephones utilize channels which are exclusively reserved for voice communications applications, and may offer extended range relative to short-range wireless communication protocols.
However, DECT telephones have a limited number of carrier frequencies. For example, the number of carrier frequencies in the DECT 6.0 protocol in the United States is limited to five. Due to the limited number of carrier frequencies, the density of users that can operate in a given geographic area is limited. Where many users attempt simultaneous operation of their DECT telephones, system failure may occur whereby the telephones become inoperable.
As a result, improved methods and apparatuses for mobile communication devices are needed.